Una Dificil Declaracion
by muerte 16
Summary: una persona se le declara a clef pero este no sabe que decir, que pasara? que problemas causara esto? quien saldra lastimado? pues la respuesta esta en mi primer fic. TERMINADA


Una Declaracion Dificil

Hoy por fin logramos regresar a este hermoso mundo, creyendo fervientemente que lograríamos regresar, lo intentamos y míranos aquí. Míranos estamos donde nuestra historia comenzó, donde nuestra amistad creció. Cuando te vi de nuevo casi muero de felicidad, mi amor despertó, estaba dormido pero a la vez estaba siempre recordándome que tenía que verte y hablarte de mis sentimientos. Aquí y ahora te vez tan cambiado, tan maduro, tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu. Pero hoy regreso con un propósito, con un sueño por cumplir. Esta vez una misión cumpliré para poder vivir. Tu mirada me dice tanto pero al mismo tiempo no me dice nada. Puedo ver un brillo de alegría en tu persona, pero al escuchar tu voz tan fría lo dudo un poco. Nuestros amigos también están muy cambiados, todos ellos tan diferentes pero muy amables como siempre.

Es hora pero no puedo me pregunto como decirte lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que deseó estar a tu lado y gritarle al mundo entero que somos uno, unidos por este gran amor. Llega la mañana casi sin darme cuenta, fue una noche larga pero siento como si solo hubiera dormido un minuto. Estoy tan casada pero la esperanza que llevo dentro me da fuerzas para enfrentarte. "si hoy es el día."

De pronto te veo caminando por el jardín a través de mi ventana. Se llego la hora, es mi gran oportunidad. Corro hacia ti para no perderte, llego a tu lado y te sorprende verme, llego la hora.

Clef te amo- lo grito sin darme cuenta de lo que hago.

Veo tu expresión y me da miedo saber cual será tu respuesta.

Marina yo……- comienzas a decirme pero no te dejo terminar.

Corro pensando que me rechazaras y al notar que no me sigues corro mas, entendiendo que nunca me amaras.

Pasaron los días siempre intentando evitarte, preocupando de esta forma a mis amigas Lucy y Anahis. Piensan que estoy enferma pues casi no salgo de mi habitación. No puedo evitarlo no quiero ver como me desprecias. Arruine todo debí quedarme callada por lo menos así no sentiría tanta vergüenza, no hubiera perdido tu amistad. No se como enfrentarte, tan solo el echo de sentir tu presencia me avergüenza. Quisiera escapar, si me dieran la oportunidad regresaría a mi mundo. La oportunidad se presenta tal vez no de la forma que esperaba pero se presento. Tiempo después de estar aquí Presea anuncio que se iría, y yo con ella. Se lo propuse y ella acepto, después de todo sabia de mis sentimientos yo le conté y ella me contó los suyos. Nunca imagine que ella también te quisiera y que tú la hayas rechazado. Nos entendíamos perfectamente ambas fuimos rechazadas.

Así un día como si escapáramos del pasado nos fuimos, sin despedirnos, solo dejando una nota para informar de nuestra partida. Presea tenía una bonita casa lejos del palacio que le habían dejado sus padres y ahí llegamos. Durante las siguientes noches me preguntaba que hubiera pasado si te hubiera dejado terminar, y al igual que antes mi corazón me decía que te hablara, que dejara esta casa, que fuera tras de ti y preguntarte cual era tu respuesta. No, algo me decía que no, que me rechazarías y solo saldría lastimada.

Extrañaba mucho a mis amigas también me preguntaba que estarían pensando, me extrañarían. Supongo que si, siempre fuimos tan unidas, incluso después de regresar a nuestro mundo. Durante estos 5 años siempre nos reuníamos en la Torre de Tokio, nada nos separaba, ni siquiera las vacaciones pues siempre las planeamos de una forma en la que pudiéramos estar juntas. Entonces recordábamos este mundo, el Céfiro que nos unió y que alimento nuestra amistad. Tenia que hablar con ellas después de todo no merecían que les hiciera esto. Así que decidí ir a visitarlas y contarles donde estaba y que estaba bien, les conté lo de sobre ti y ellas me comprendieron después de eso les dije que me guardaran el secreto y aceptaron, por supuesto prometimos que nos veríamos seguido.

Te extraño tanto, pero no puedo verte, me siento cansada y triste, muero de ganas de verte. Me siento como antes con un peso dentro de mi que me dice que tengo que verte, que ahora eres tu quien quiere hablarme.

Ayer vinieron las chicas y decidí preguntarles por ti, me dicen que te ves muy extraño. Que siempre estas distraído y sueles despertar tarde una conducta bastante rara en ti. Estarás enfermo? Me extrañaras? Acaso sientes lo mismo que yo? Me arrepiento de no verte dejado terminar eso que me ibas a decir, este peso en mi ser no me deja descansar. Se que debería verte pero temo que me lastimes, soy una cobarde pero no puedo, perdóname. Talvez tu manera de actuar es algún problema que tengas con el planeta o talvez estés sufriendo por Presea. Se que la rechazaste, a lo mejor no supiste darte cuenta que la querías, pero ahora que ya no esta la extrañas. Me siento confundida, triste, preocupada, avergonzada, siento que voy a explotar en esta bomba de sentimientos. Llega la mañana y con ella una sorpresa, pues al salir para caminar un rato te vi, ahí afuera de la casa me esperabas. Intente escapar pero tu no me dejas.

Marina por favor espera, tengo que hablar contigo- intentaste explicarme.

Clef déjame tengo prisa- mentí lo se pero tenia miedo.

No digas nada solo te quitare un momento, es que en verdad tengo que hablar contigo. Cuando me revelaste tus sentimientos no supe que decir, me sorprendió mucho saber que me amabas no lo esperaba- si que estabas nervioso era gracioso verte así por primera vez de esta manera.

Clef no tienes que explicarme……-comencé

Déjame terminar después podrás decirme lo que quieras, soy un tonto Pues debí buscarte desde que me di cuenta que te habías marchado. Pero estaba confundido, lo siento si te hice pasar un mal rato. Cuando me entere que Lucy y Anahis te visitaban, decidí sacarles la verdad y pues venir contigo. Marina yo también te amo- terminas y te veías tan aliviado.

No supe que decir después de eso, por dios el hombre que amaba me correspondía, no lo podía creer. Así que por primera vez en mi vida seguí mis impulsos. Me arroje a tus brazos y llore de felicidad, de alivio, incluso de incredulidad. Levantaste mi rostro y me regalaste un tierno beso. Nuestro primer beso, fue maravilloso, lleno de amor y cariño.

Dime que no estoy soñando amor- te pregunte tal como un niño pregunta por el mas anhelado regalo.

Por supuesto que no mi niña- respondiste.

No me digas niña mira que ya estoy grandecita- te dije enojada.

Para mi serás siempre mi niña del mundo místico, la niña que me robo el corazón- me dijiste con una tierna sonrisa.

Así empezó nuestra historia juntos, empezó una vida que estará llena de felicidad. Lo único que lamento es que con nuestra relación lastimamos a la pobre Presea. Si ella te ama yo se que te dejara ser feliz conmigo.

_FIN_

HOLA!!

Pues este es mi primer fic, nunca había escrito una cosa de tal magnitud. Lo mío la verdad es escribir poemas pero espero que este cambio sea bueno. Espero les aya gustado. Dejen reviews por favor, si son felicitaciones pues que bien, pero sin son criticas y regaños pues también que bien así podré saber que hice mal y no equivocarme la próxima vez.

_GRACIAS POR LEER _


End file.
